


Break

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two weeks of silence, two long, horrible weeks away from Stiles that he never wants to have to go through again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

Stiles groans and smashes his  fist against his desk as he sits back in his seat, “That’s it, I’m calling it for today, I’m sorry guys,” he apologizes into the mic, “I just… can’t concentrate,” he says as he glances at the time, it’s almost five already and Scott still hasn’t called or texted that he’s back or anything, he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t driving him a **little** insane.

* * *

It doesn’t matter how many times Scott asks his dad to drop him off at Stiles’s house on the way back, because any and all requests are denied. His dad takes him home instead, sticking around long enough for a brief goodbye before he’s back on the road again. Scott doesn’t even make it to his front door before he’s yanking his phone out of his pocket, finally able to text Stiles now that he’s not clear out of his service area.

**To: stiles**

am home, coming over

* * *

Stiles glances up from the keyboard as his phone buzzes and he reaches out, snatching it up and looking at the screen, unlocking it quickly and reading the text as he grins. He types a quick response: ‘cys’, and darts out of his room, running down stairs and all but planting himself beside the door as he waits. It’s only been five hours since he showered and put his shoes on… nothing too extreme.

* * *

Scott almost feels guilty over the relief he feels because his mom’s not home, if she were he’d have to go in and talk to her before going to Stiles’s, and his patience is pretty much spent as is. It’s been two weeks of silence, two long, horrible weeks away from Stiles that he never wants to have to go through again. If he’d known how busy his dad was going to keep him, and the fact that he didn’t have cell service - or a landline, like most normal people - he probably wouldn’t have gone at all.

On the way to Stiles’s, Scott’s grateful that his asthma isn’t as bad as it used to be, because he exerts himself, peddling quickly on his bike to get there. When he does, he doesn’t really think to hit his brakes because he’s in such a hurry to just physically be in front of Stiles. He bails and tumbles into the grass, bike crashing as he scrambles up onto his feet before bolting up onto Stiles’s porch, panting heavily as he reaches out to knock.

* * *

Stiles stands, dropping his phone and opening the door before Scott can knock more than once, throwing it open and practically attacking him, his arms wrapping around Scott’s neck as he plants one on him.

Scott wraps his arms around Stiles at once and lifts him off the ground as he hugs him tightly, kissing back almost desperately as he stumbles slightly.

Stiles grins, all but climbing on Scott as he throws his legs around the other boy’s waist, hooking his ankles together, and he isn’t surprised in the slightest when they both drop backwards.

Scott grimaces faintly when he lands on top of Stiles, knees all but banging off of the floor and despite the brief pain, he chuckles and flattens his body down against the other boy’s to kiss him again, more heatedly this time.

“Ow-mm,” Stiles groans and moves his hands, touching every inch of Scott he can - his back and shoulders, neck, then running his fingers through the other boy’s hair as he kisses him desperately. He can’t help feeling like the dog that was left home alone for too long.

“God, I missed you,” Scott breathes out heavily and deepens the kiss, licking into Stiles’s mouth as he grips at the other boy’s hips so hard it almost makes his knuckles hurt.

Stiles tries to respond but ends up making some strained, painful sounding whimper that makes him feel even **more** like a dog left home. He breaks the kiss and chuckles, but turns quickly, kissing Scott again and grabbing at the back of his shirt to hold him close.

Scott smiles wide against Stiles’s lips before peppering kisses out along his jaw and down the side of his neck, kicking out with his foot to shut the door before mindlessly grinding down against the other boy, “Your dad coming home soon?”

“Mm, fuck,” Stiles gasps and arches his hips up against Scott’s, “No, double shift tonight,” he says as he lifts his chin for Scott, “I don’t think I can do two weeks again, this was awful.”

“I know,” Scott pants out in agreement and trails his tongue against Stiles’s neck, nipping at his collar bone through his shirt, “It was so bad, didn’t know it was possible to miss someone so much.”

Stiles lifts the back of Scott’s shirt, brushing his fingers along the other boy’s warm skin and moaning weakly, “Yeah,” he agrees numbly, “I’ve been dying of fucking boredom since like… last Monday.”

“Sorry,” Scott mumbles and tries to convey just how much he missed Stiles with every little action; the kisses to his chest, the slow strokes of his thumb against the other boy’s right hip, “But I’m back now,” he offers and pushes Stiles’s shirt up to kiss down his stomach, “So there’s that.”

Stiles grins and drops his head back, kicking his shoes off and dragging the sole of his foot over Scott’s ass, “It’s okay, buddy, you don’t have to apologize.”


End file.
